


The High Road (Fanmix)

by keatsinqueue (crediniaeth)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Fanart, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth/pseuds/keatsinqueue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My art contribution for Kingsman Bang 2015 as a member of Team #27 - A Heap Of Gold by ToraMeri</p>
            </blockquote>





	The High Road (Fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToraMeri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraMeri/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Heap of Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649850) by [ToraMeri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraMeri/pseuds/ToraMeri). 



> My second and last contribution to this first round of Kingsman Bang! I was so excited to be able to play in this verse. Some would think because of DRAGONS, but no, I was all for the AGE OF SAIL.
> 
> I'm a total Hornblower/Aubreyad junkie. ;)

  
[widescreen - large](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/vertrauen/1247586/277643/277643_original.png)  
  
  
[cover](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/vertrauen/1247586/277065/277065_original.png)  


 

** The High Road - A Heap Of Gold by ToraMeri **

 

01\. The Battle - Iva Davies, Christopher Gordon, and Richard Tognetti **_(pre-story, battle with french ship)_**  
02\. The Book Of Iona - Bruno Coulais **_(finding the dragon egg)_**  
03\. Adama In The Memorial Hallway - Bear McCreary **_(drawing lots, birth of Galahad)_**  
04\. Cloud Atlas Opening Title - Tom Tykwer, Johnny Klimek, and Reinhold Heil **_(voyage to madeira, rain storm)_**  
05\. La Volta - Mediaeval Baebes **_(harry and galahad at madeira)_**  
06\. The Mist Doors - Bruno Coulais **_(journey to dragon covert)_**  
07: Loch Lomond - The Pipes and Drums of Leanisch **_(arrival at covert)_**  
08\. Jessamyn's Reel - Chris Thile **_(harry meeting eggsy)_**  
09\. Streets of Nassau - Bear McCreary **_(covert tour)_**  
10\. The Blood of Cu Chulainn - Mychael and Jeff Danna **_(covert training)_**  
11\. Scottish Soldier - The Pipes and Drums of Leanisch **_(receiving orders)_**  
12\. Resurrection Hub - Bear McCreary **_(rescuing the french dragon)_**  
13\. Laurie De'Tullins - Chris Thile **_(eggsy's apology)_**  
14\. Dance of the Druids feat. Raya Yarbrough - Bear McCreary **_(harry and eggsy with galahad)_**

Bonus: So Are You To Me - eastmountainsouth **_(hartwin theme)_**

 

[ALL FILES, .ZIP FILES, MEDIAFIRE FOLDER LINK](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/q1llige6y5uw2/highroad)

If streaming is more your style, please listen to this mix via 8Tracks [HERE](http://8tracks.com/mixes/6828825). There will be a slight difference between the original mix and the 8Tracks link due to my love of Bear McCreary and 8T's TOS being at odds.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://keatsinqueue.tumblr.com)   
>  [livejournal mix archive](http://zellersee.livejournal.com)   
>  [writing pseud on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth)


End file.
